Dusty Crophopper
Dusty Crophopper (a.k.a "Strut Jetstream") is a plane with high hopes-literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends—and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare—Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible. Bio Personality Dusty is one of those who is friendly, brave, curious, and courageous. Originally, he had a fear of heights, because he had never flown so high during his job of crop-dusting. However, when attempting to win the final leg of the Wings Around the Globe, he overcame his fears when going above the clouds so to gain more speed. although he was formerly afraid of heights. Additionally, he is heroic, first shown when he saved Bulldog from having an accident, Physical Appearance Although Dusty's model seems to be fictional, it takes inspiration from the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader,[6] with 680½ horsepower, one propeller, and a wingspan that is 23 feet (7 meters). He is painted orange and white, and has blue eyes. While working as a crop duster, he has black stripes on his sides, as well as a M5000 crop sprayer attached to his undercarriage. Before coming to the first location of the Wings Around the Globe, he gets the Jolly Wrenches insignia painted on him, as well as his first name's initial and racing number, #7, painted in white on his vertical stabilizer. Before doing the third leg of the Wings Around the Globe, he gets his sprayer removed, along with a new paint job, where his black stripes are replaced by blue stripes that are different shapes, and an inscription of his name is placed on his sides, which also have his racing number on a black-outlined white circle that is additionally on his right wing. Additionally, the color of his tailplane is changed to blue. As he is being upgraded in time for the final leg, he gets T33 wings, which are painted white, with the tip tanks being orange, and black stripes in place of the blue ones. The orange color on his front is changed to gray, while his back has the white color replaced with orange, along with part of his vertical stabilizer and tailplane changed to gray. Additionally, he uses a four-bladed Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller. Soon afterwards, Dusty is painted gray and black after being honored by the Jolly Wrenches, along with their insignia, initials and logo painted at the back. Then when Dusty joined the team in the Rebel Alliance, Mucker constructed a special Hyperspace modulator system that could allow Dusty to fly in space and even jump into hyperspace and engage enemy space fighters. That's painted in the same color scheme as Dusty's paint job he got from Germany. With not only his number 7 but also the Rebel Alliance logo. Then in'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Inspector Gadget'', when Ripslinger throws a magic potion on Dusty he is transformed into an earth pony with mechanical wings. Where his main body has an orange coat with a white patch on his snout and the ends of his legs with his hair being orange with a single white stripe. While his mechanical wings have a white mounter with blue wing flap mounts while the flaps on the wings themselves are orange. And Dusty also gains black hooves. Main Weaponry *Wing mounted Browning M1919 A4 machine guns (aircraft variant) *Taim & Bak KX9 laser cannons Krupx MG7 proton torpedo launchers *Krupx MG7 proton torpedo launchers Trivia *Dusty will meet the Auto Train and Pony Team, their friends, and the Littlest Pet Shop gang in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. *Dusty will meet Team Chugger in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Planes *Dusty will meet Team Nelvana, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and their friends in Little Bear's Adventures of Planes. *Dusty will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Aircraft Category:Airplanes Category:Mono Planes Category:Crop dusters Category:Racers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Teenagers Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Crusaders' Friends Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Laser Users Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Jetstream Squadron Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team's Honorary Members Category:Blaster Users Category:Bombers Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap